


Who Stole My Car?

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cars, F/M, Human Ruby, Humor, Nice Ruby, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Ruby (Genevieve Cortese), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has had a seriously stressful day at work. He just wants to get home, collapse into bed and rant about his stupid boss Azazel for the rest of the day. Nothing is going his way - and now that he's finally allowed to leave, his stupid car won't unlock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Stole My Car?

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt on Tumblr - 'wrong car AU'. I took a few liberties and it ended up as shameless smut... but hopefully you'll like it anyway ;) like most of my work, this is cross-published on ff dot net. Enjoy!

Sam stormed out of the office muttering to himself angrily under his breath. Stupid Azazel and his stupid plans making everything a million times more difficult. Honestly, Sam would have had this case wrapped up months ago if Azazel hadn't started poking around and screwing up all Sam's hard work. Everything had been sorted out and all eventualities planned for when Azazel had declared that Sam's forms 'didn't follow protocol' because they were written in blue pen. BLUE PEN. As if the colour of the pen even mattered when you were reading out your notes! He had already typed them up on the system anyway, so it wasn't like there would be any problems with scanning everything across.

Infuriated, Sam marched out to the car park and took his keys out of his pocket. He clicked the unlock button forcefully as he approached the silver Mazda, frowning when the lights didn't flash. Scowling, Sam pressed the button again, and hissed in anger when the car still failed to unlock. For fucks sake. Was nothing going to go his way today?

He was half considering just breaking the window to open the car when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Sorry, but I think that's my car."

Sam turned around, and had to blink a couple of times to see the petite brunette stood behind him. Her arms were crossed, and in her hand she held the keys to a Mazda.

Wait. Sam glanced at the car's number plate and realisation washed over him. He felt his cheeks start to burn red and stammered out an apology.

"I'm so sorry, I had an awful day at work and-"

"Don't worry about it." The woman was dismissive, waving her hand like she didn't care. "It happens. It's quite a common car. I've done the same thing myself."

Sam shuffled awkwardly, glancing around to see if anyone else had noticed. The last thing he needed was for someone to film him making a fool of himself so he would be laughing stock in the office for the next month.

"Did you want something?" The woman seemed confused that Sam was still there. "Just, I really need to get to the shops before they close. Sorry if that seems rude."

Sam tried to hide his blushing face and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I've made this really awkward for you. Have a nice day."

He turned away, watching out of the corner of his eye and the woman brushed her hair out of her eyes before quickly turning and driving out of the car park.

It only hit him a few minutes later just how beautiful she had looked, with her expressive brown eyes and slim, toned figure. In any other situation, Sam would definitely have asked her out.

A few days later, Sam was exiting the gym after a strenuous workout, not really looking where he was going. He was in a rush because he needed to be home for a Skype call with Dean and he had lost track of time. Fumbling for his keys, he glanced at the Mazda parked by the entrance and headed towards it, only to be intercepted halfway by a bemused and familiar-looking brunette.

"Are you really about to make the same mistake twice?"

Sam glanced down at the twinkling eyes, then up at the car, then down again. Fuck. Was this real?

"Damn it." Sam swore. "I swear I parked my car there."

The woman laughed, and Sam's eyes took a moment to roam over her body as she tossed her head back freely. She was wearing tight, form-fitting leggings and a sports bra that showed off her toned stomach. Sam's throat went dry and he forced his eyes back to her face, trying to quell the inappropriate thoughts in his head. She was gorgeous. From the way she was laughing, she had a great sense of humour and confidence too.

"Y'know, perhaps you'd have better luck finding it if you made it stand out. Painted it bright orange or put a neon sign on it or something." She was teasing, and Sam felt his heart constrict.

He played along. "Hang a banner off one side – 'property of Sam Winchester.' It would be a talking point, certainly."

The woman grinned, before glancing at her watch. "Sorry to cut this short, again, but my yoga class starts in ten minutes. It was interesting seeing you again, Sam Winchester."

Sam smiled back. "Sam. Call me Sam." He paused. "What can I call you?"

A mischievous expression crossed the woman's face."Ruby. Ruby Cortese. I'm sure I'll see you around, Sam." She winked before sashaying away, her hips swinging.

Sam stared after her with a stupid grin on his face before remembering he was late to talk to Dean and racing out to find his car. Ruby Cortese. He really hoped that they somehow met again.

Apparently fate was feeling kind, because the next day Sam popped into his favourite bar after work and noticed Ruby sitting in a booth in the corner. Smiling, he wandered over.

"You waiting for someone?" He asked.

Ruby looked up in surprise at Sam's voice, before smiling. "Sam. I didn't know you came here. I was going to meet a friend, but I think she's been predisposed for the night." She gestured to the seat opposite. "Please, sit down."

Sam sat, placing his beer down in front of him. "Yeah, I come here most weekends and whenever work's been too shit. I've never seen you before though."

"I avoid weekends. Too many drunk college students who try and hit on everything that moves. There's only so many times you can take spotty youths palming your cleavage."

Sam tried to stop his eyes dropping down. He really did. But Ruby's top was low cut and flattering, and the milky skin it exposed was just so tempting. He hoped that she didn't notice.

Ruby took a sip of some kind of fancy cocktail before licking her lips. "What do you actually do then? Besides the fact that you drive a silver Mazda and constantly forget where you parked it, I know nothing about you."

Sam laughed, any remaining tension broken. "I'm a junior lawyer. I work for Ifraenn under Azazel, who is the biggest dickhead in the history of all dickheads. He drives me nuts. What about you?"

Ruby seemed impressed. "A lawyer? So you're smart and sexy. I'm a journalist for the Talbot Times, I write for their technology column and do a bit of freelancing for extra cash. It's alright, the hours are flexible and it's not too difficult, but it gets a bit boring. I have to do other things to get any kind of excitement."

She was flirting. Sam would bet his left arm that she was flirting with him. Looking at her beauty and confidence, he had no idea how he got so lucky.

"Maybe you should take some risks." He winked. "Try something new."

Ruby's expression turned almost feral.

"Buy me a drink first." She replied simply.

It didn't take long for things to escalate from there.

Ruby's apartment was only a few blocks from the bar, but Sam was far too impatient and ended up pinning her against an alley wall halfway there. She was warm and pliant in his arms as he kissed her, his tongue roaming and one hand slipping under her loose top. Her skin was just as silky smooth as it looked, and she gave as good as she got, her own little hands undoing the buttons of his shirt and tracing the muscles outlined on his skin.

"My bedroom's nicer." She whispered, before pulling away to drag him back to her apartment. Sam smiled at the way Ruby took control – most of them women he was with allowed him to dominate them, but she was fiery, and he found the way that she fought back exceptionally sexy.

Her apartment was on the third floor, and in the elevator Ruby pounced on him, her lips dragging over the stubble on Sam's neck. He hissed, his breath escaping harshly, before pulling her up into a passionate and bruising kiss. One hand slipped around to cup her bum and he hoisted her up so the height difference was less of an issue – he found her size cute, but he was probably an entire foot taller and bending down like that was going to kill his back.

The elevator doors slid open and Sam practically carried Ruby to her door, only setting her down so she could rummage around for her keys. His arms remained wrapped around her waist, and as soon as the door was opened he was kissing her again, forcing her inside and closing the door behind them.

Ruby's back meeting a wall, she moaned as Sam slipped his hands under her top and cupped her breasts, rolling the nipples in his fingers. Carefully, Sam hoisted the top over her head before diving down to kiss her chest, his tongue worshipping Ruby in the way that she deserved. Her body writhed beneath him, so responsive to his touches that it caused him to moan as well.

Sam's shirt found the floor and Ruby dragged her nails down his back, Sam tossing his head back at the pleasure-pain. She seized the chance to spin them around so he was the one against the wall, pressing kisses down his chest and fumbling with his belt as she sank to her knees.

"Ruby-" He began, before his vocabulary regressed into "Fuck."

She took him into her mouth with practised ease, her tongue swirling around the head and making his head smack back into the wall. The pain made him wince, but it was quickly forgotten as she began to bob her head, little hands stroking what wouldn't fit in. It wasn't Sam's first blow job – a previous girlfriend of his, Jess, had had quite the oral fixation – but he didn't think it hot any better than this.

Sooner than he expected, he felt the low tug that warned of his impending orgasm and made Ruby pull back, her lips sliding off with an obscene pop. A string of saliva still connected her mouth to his dock and he groaned at the sight, before pulling her up and kissing her again. The salty taste of his pre come lingered in her mouth causing Sam to smile, before pulling back.

"Bedroom?" He asked simply.

"Here." Ruby pulled Sam quickly into a small room off to the side, divesting herself of her remaining clothing as she did so. Sam took the opportunity to fully remove all of his own before pulling Ruby down onto the bed, his arms roaming over her gorgeous body and his lips sealing themselves to her neck.

Ruby used her legs to flip them over, her slit sliding over Sam's cock and making them both moan. Sam resisted the temptation to just pear up into her, instead momentarily moving away from her neck to growl out "Condom?"

"I'm clean and on the pill, but it's best to be safe. Top drawer."

Sam reached over and yanked the top drawer out, smiling at the assortment of toys that littered the bottom. Those could be fun to play with later...

For now though, Sam pulled out a condom and ripped the foil packet, rolling it onto his swollen dick. He could have sworn that Ruby licked her lips at the sight, but all rational thoughts removed themselves from his head when she hovered over him and gripped his cock, slowly sinking down onto him inch by inch.

She felt amazing – tight and warm and absolutely made for him. He filled and stretched her in a way that was just the right side of painful, and they both groaned as Ruby started to move, slowly sliding up and down with her hands braced on either side.

At first, Sam allowed Ruby to set the pace so he knew she was comfortable, but after a while the slow and gentle approach frustrated him and he seized the opportunity to flip them over, hovering above her with just the tip of his dick still inside.

"Scream for me." He growled, before plunging in and setting a much faster pace.

She cried out, meeting his thrust for thrust, her fingers digging into his back.

"Sam, SAM, fuck that feels good, don't you dare stop, fuck, SAM!"

Sam reached down to massage Ruby's clit, loving the way that her muscles tensed around him. Her eyes fluttered closed, and he smiled at her wetness as he gently pinched the small nub between his fingers.

She came suddenly, her back bowing off the bed, and Sam swore as her cavern tightened and threatened to milk him dry already. But he wasn't done yet, and he continued to gently thrust as she came down from her high, sight returning to her eyes.

"Turn around." Sam whispered, his voice low and predatory.

"So you can take me like a bitch? Not a chance in hell." Ruby was surprisingly feisty for someone who had just orgasmed, and the shock allowed her to push Sam underneath her again as she started to ride him, this time much less gently with her tits bouncing in front of his face.

Sam couldn't resist the urge to surge upwards and capture one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it as Ruby moaned and continued to impale herself on his dick. He bit down, smirking internally as Ruby screamed in pleasure, reduced to an incoherent mess. A sheen of sweat had appeared on her skin, and the salty taste was delicious against Sam's tongue.

Finally, the tugging sensation built up again in Sam's abdomen and he knew he was going to lose it. Determined to make Ruby come again first, he started to suck on the other nipple and reached down to manipulate her clit again, stroking it in time with their movement. Her entire body seized up before relaxing as she came, soaking the bed with her juices. The sight of her face sent Sam overboard, shouting out Ruby's name as he followed her into oblivion.

Tired and satiated, Sam pulled off the condom and tied it up before chucking it away and pulling Ruby close to him. She snuggled into his chest and murmured something about sleep before drifting off, a small smile on his face. Sam gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked down at the expression of innocence, the contrast to ten minutes ago almost making him laugh. Brushing those thoughts away, he settled down and drifted into sleep beside her, barely conscious enough to cover them both with a duvet so they wouldn't get cold later.

Sam had never been overly fond if his silver Mazda – it was a decent car, but it had never seemed like anything special. However, now that it had led him to Ruby Cortese, he found himself looking at it in a whole different light.


End file.
